Shrink Wrapping
from Koalshrink.com: Packaging products using a Shrink Wrap system and Shrink Wrap film. Table top shrink wrap systems range in size from 13" all the way up to 40" wide. Shrink wrap film comes in widths ranging in size from 4" up to 38". Shrink wrap systems use film that is called centerfold, it is sold on the roll and the length is based upon the thickness of the film. The most common films are PVC and Polyolefin and they are available in many gauges, the gauge you will use is based upon the type of product you are wrapping. An example would be the film on a DVD in a video store. Most DVD's are shrink wrapped using 75 gauge PVC and that comes on rolls of 2000'. Centerfold shrink wrap film is two sided. Easy shrink wrap tips for perfect packages: 1. When shrink wrapping a boxed product make sure the film seam is straight and even. This is very easy to do and makes your finished product look very professional. 2. When heating the shrink film make sure to blow the heat at an angle to the film and not directly at it. This technique will help the film shrink evenly and will prevent you from burning holes in the film. 3. Remember centerfold shrink wrap film is two sided. When you first use a roll the film might be hard to separate. If you have trouble getting it to separate, place a piece of tape on each side of the film and pull it apart. The shrink wrap system has a metal spreader bar. Put one side of the film on the top of the bar and the other on the bottom. This keeps the shrink film spread apart and ready to insert your product into it. 4. When shrink wrapping many products do all your seals first then use the heat gun to shrink down the film. 5. The sealer arm of the shrink wrap system cuts and seals at the same time. Hold the arm down and use light pressure to pull the film away. 6.Turn power on using the rocker switch. The shrink wrap system does not require warm up time. The sealer arm is on when it is held down. 7. Plug the heat gun into the AC outlet on the left side of the shrink wrap system. 8. Adjust the heat gun to the desired temperature. Keep the gun approximately 12" from the shrink film. Do not hold the gun in one spot for more than a few seconds. Holding it in one spot for to long will cause the film to burn rather then shrink. 9. Make sure not to hold down sealer arm to long. Doing this will prematurely wear out the wire and Teflon tape. Shrink wrap systems have many uses. Listed below is just a small sampling. Gift baskets, photos, frames, art, DVD's, collectables, foods (using special food grade shrink films) computer software, re-packaging open products and returns, printed products and CD's. A standard shrink wrap system consists of the shrink wrap sealer, heat gun and a starter roll of film. The Koala system also includes a replacement wire and tape kit. Make sure any system you purchase is UL listed for safety. The Koala shrink wrap system is UL listed and made in the USA. Standard table top shrink wrap systems will package up to 300 pieces per hour. Higher capacity systems are available with semi-automatic units having a capacity of up to 1000 pieces per hour. These units generally include conveyor belts, heat tunnels and automatic takeaways. Cleaning your shrink wrap system: Never use anything abrasive to clean the shrink wrap sealer heating element(the wire and Teflon tape) To clean the shrink wrap system heating wire first remove the Teflon tape from under the sealer arm remove the tape until you're sure we have replacement tape!. Pull down and allow the residue to burn off the arm. Wipe anything still clinging to the sealer arm off with a piece of cardboard. After the wire has cooled and is visibly clean, cover with a new piece of 3 mil Teflon tape. Note: Teflon tape over the wire is always required when using PVC and Polyolefin film to prevent build up and smoking of the sealing arm. Use ten mil Teflon tape on the bottom sealing pad. Shrink wrap system safety tips: Know your work area. When using your shrink wrap system make sure the work area is clean and dry before operating. This is an electrical appliance and can be a potential shock or fire hazard. The shrink wrap system should only be connected to 110 VAC 15 amp wall receptacle. Unplug shrink wrap system when not in use as an additional safety precaution. Keep work area well lighted. Always store your shrink wrap system in a safe place out of reach of children. Never try to seal anything other than the plastic shrink films intended for use with the shrink wrap system. Store your shrink wrap system indoors away from heat and moisture.